


The Druid and the Sorceress

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Molestation, This isn't a very happy story, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magica finds a new apprentice with powers all her own, causing frightening things to come out about how Magica abused Lena for all those years.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Lena/Magica de Spell, Magica de Spell/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: The Witching Hour in Duckburg

**Author's Note:**

> New to ao3 and this is my first fic in ages, go easy on me.

Millie ran. She didn't run because she was scared, or even in a particular hurry, she just didn't wanna get caught. At least not yet. It was only a matter of time until her foster parents noticed she wasn't in her bed. Probably wouldn't be until the sun came up, but she never knew. They seemed to have odd hours in their sleep schedules. She didn't want to risk it, so she climbed out the window of the first-floor apartment and ran. Duckburg was a lovely, inviting place during the day, but at night, it couldn't be any more different. She stair-stepped through alleyways and side streets, making her way towards the coast, and making sure she had a hard trail to follow. It was a few miles, and she would have to slow down eventually, she knew that. Best to make a good run now. 

Eventually, she stopped and rested, sitting on the steps of some bank or another. It was gonna be hard out here, but definitely a lot better than going from foster home to foster home where the only emotion the "parents" would feel towards her was quaint amusement at best. Her feet ached and her lungs burned. That had to be, what, at least a mile and a half? She pulled out the pendant. It was the one thing she had left from her mother. She'd never taken it off, and she'd bit several hands when they'd try to take it. It was a chunk of emerald about a centimeter square, contained in gold and copper Celtic style knotwork on a comparatively simple silver chain. And, it allowed her to do this. 

With a deep breath the emerald began to glow, and from her hand shone a beam of green light. It was a lot lighter than a flashlight, and it didn't need batteries. Shining the beam of magical light at her feet, she walked on Eastward, and further from the apartment building she'd lived in for the past year. Unbeknownst to her, she'd alerted the worst possible person to her presence...

Magica jolted awake in the cheap, one-bedroom apartment she inhabited. Magic. Somewhere close. Was it Lena? No, it felt… different. More… raw. Untamed. Sloppy. She got up and dressed herself, rushing down the stairs and out the door. Where was it? She walked, letting her the one scrap of power she had left guide her. It was like a radar, homing in on the exact place the power she needed so much was emanating from. It wasn't any kind of wellspring, because it was moving. And too slowly to be on wheels. 

She followed that pulsing beacon until what does she find but a little duckling with pure black plumage lighting her way with a beam of emerald light. She couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen, the short, scrawny little thing. She wore an unbuttoned gray flannel over a green t-shirt and faded scuffed blue jeans. Oh, this would be too easy...


	2. Chapter 1

She strolled up behind the girl, eying her up and down. Maybe she wouldn't have to take the stone from her after all… Maybe she could get inside that cute little head and gain a new ally, a new pupil… A new toy…

"Goodness me, dear, what are you doing alone out here in the middle of the night?", She cooed, as sweet as honey. The girl jumped, turning around and shining the beam into Magica's face, causing her to flinch and cover her eyes. 

"Who are you!?", Millie said, pointing the illumination spell a bit downward so the strange lady could look at her. She was lovely, and that was a helluva dress, for sure. 

"I'm just an old sorceress, dear, deprived of my magic currently. Magica de Spell, surely you've heard of me?", She says with a cocksure tone. Millie gave her a look of confusion.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Magica deflated a bit. Of course, as was to be expected. But it was advantageous. If the duckling had never heard of her, it would be much easier to get her on her side. 

"I have to say, I'm impressed with that little light show of yours. What else can you do?", She asked, giving Millie a mischievous smirk. "Don't hold back, now, most of the buildings around here are deserted at night."

Millie looked down at the pendant, then to her hand, then to magica. "Uh… this is it, really…", she said, blushing a bit. "It was the only trick I was ever taught…"

"Trick?! And that's all? Why, your teacher should be ashamed of themself! Who is your teacher, anyway?", She asked, kneeling down to be on the girl's level, a convincing look of concern plastered across her face. She seemed to retreat within herself a bit. 

"My mom… she passed away when I was five…", she said

"Jackpot" was the first thing to cross Magica's mind. Nobody would miss this one! She could use her as long as she wanted! She could have her retrieve her a new stone for her staff!

"Oh, you poor little darling…", she said, wrapping her arms around Millie. She didn't protest. It was the first genuine affect she's received in years. In fact, she gave into it, hugging back. It was probably the worst mistake she could've made. It showed Magica that the girl was desperate to be loved, and she could use that very effectively. "What's your name, dear?", She asked.

"M-Millie… Millie Pochard.", She said. Pochard… Magica had heard the name before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. No matter, she could ponder it later.

"Well, Millie, how would you like Aunt Magica to take you under her wing and teach you to do things you couldn't conceive in your wildest imagination?", Magica asked. The girl gasped a bit. Could it be true? Even if it wasn't, did it matter? The strange woman had looked at her as more than a paycheck, and that was enough for her. 

"I… would like that a lot, Magica.", She said. Magica let out a giggle and took the girl by the hand, leading her back towards the nearly abandoned apartment complex. For now, they could sleep, but tomorrow she'd have to break in her new toy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I got the subtle "creepy predator" vibe magica gives off right...


End file.
